


Mother Of The Corruption

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Oral Sex, Ovipostion, Pregnancy, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Jasper's plan of having an army of corruptions is put on hold when she's carrying a clutch of corrupted gem eggs... But She's not complaining.





	

Ugh, these eggs are fucking huge." Jasper grumbled to herself as she looked at her mountain of a belly. "Just how many did you even put in me?" she asked aloud, earning a little grunt from the corrupted ocean jasper that was curled up by her side. Jasper chuckled lightly and gave the corruptions mane an affectionate pat. "Yeah, I'm talking about you, Ocean." 

This wasn't planned, this was far from anything Jasper was planning to do with these corrupted gems. Originally Jasper's main goal was to form an army out of these corruptions and keep them in the beta kindergarten, but plans change. She completely forgotten about how soon her heat cycle was due and ended up going into heat, which resulted in the corrupted ocean jasper answering Jasper's call and laying some large eggs into the smaller gem. At first she was terrified but her feelings quickly changed when Ocean started to dote on her. Nuzzling her egg filled middle, grooming her, cuddling around her, and hunting for food to ensure these eggs had the proper nourishment they needed.

"Didn't think corruptions like you still had it in you." Jasper laughed as Ocean shifted slightly and gave the expectant gem's head a nuzzle. It was then Jasper felt the eggs shift, able to see the outlines of said eggs move through her tight bodysuit. "They're moving again."

This caught the attention of Ocean as she brought her head to Jasper's midsection and gave it an affectionate lick, then began to nuzzle the rounded curve. Jasper smiled softly and gave Ocean's head a pat as she do so.

"Excited for the eggs?" she cooed as Ocean kept nuzzling, applying a bit more pressure. "C-careful." Jasper warned as she felt the eggs press against her bladder. "T-they're pressing against something Very sensitive." she tried to say as Ocean didn't listen and instead added more pressure. Not enough to harm the eggs, Ocean would never do that... But as for her bladder. "Ocean, please, I... I'm gonna..." she rasped as she felt a tiny trickle of urine leak from her bladder. "I'm gonna piss my-"

It was too late, soon the little trickle turned into a steady steam as warm urine leaked from her bladder and down her thighs, creating a dark stain around the crotch area of her suit and an pungent smell. Ocean immediately notice and stopped, but it was too late, Jasper's bladder was completely empty by the time she finally stopped adding pressure.

"Great, now look what you did." Jasper growled as she glared at Ocean, who let out a whimper and hung her head in shame, before she gave a little whine. Jasper shook her head and sighed, she couldn't stay mad at Ocean, she was just excited about the gemlings. "It's alright, don't whine." she huffed. "The suit was too tight anyway..." and with that being said Jasper phased away her wet attire and was now clad in nothing.

Ocean Jasper lifted her head and let out a happy roar and pawed at her thigh. 

"You feel like making it up to me?" Jasper asked with a little smirk on her plump lips. Ocean gave a happy bark and was about to mount her until Jasper kicked her front legs. "Oh no, I don't even know how you managed to fit THAT in me when I was in heat!" she spat. All that the quartz could recall from that moment was that she couldn't walk straight for a week afterwards.

Ocean Jasper whined before barking again as she creased trying to mount her. Instead she gave her thigh a soft nuzzle. Overtime Jasper managed to learn some of Ocean's body language since chances of the corrupted jasper ever talking again seemed nonexistent. And this was a sign she definitely understood.

"Oral it is then." Jasper mused with a chuckle and spread her legs as far as they could currently stretch, making room for Ocean's large face. "And careful with those teeth of yours." she warned.

Ocean Jasper gave an annoyed grunt from hearing that yet again, but Jasper wasn't in the mood to have her pussy bit off in some freak sex accident. Thankfully that wasn't going to be the case. Ocean chuffed as she brought her tongue to Jasper's core, after a few licks she separated the folds of her nether regions, revealing her clit. It was then Ocean began to slowly lick her bud. Jasper took a deep and fast breath as she felt Ocean massage away at her bud. 

Stars, this was unlike anything Jasper ever experience. Sure she had other gems pleasure her in a similar fashion, but something about having a corrupted gem do it just seemed all the more fulfilling. It just made everything feel so much more intense, and Jasper liked intense, and what was more intense than a corrupted gem going down on her? There was a certain danger to that element that just made this all the more thrilling. 

"Oh yeah... Don't stop." Jasper groaned from the sensation of not only Ocean pleasuring her, but from the eggs pressing on a very sensitive part of her body from the inside. How long could she hold out for? Only one way to find out. "Faster." she ordered.

Ocean Jasper obeyed and licked at a faster pace, it always surprised Jasper that Ocean was starting to understand some spoken language and could act on certain orders. Though it didn't start until after Jasper found herself full off eggs, maybe it was some kind of instinct that sire gems had when it came to tending to their pregnant mate? If so she loved it! Having such a mighty beast tend to her every need whether it was food, water,protection, affection, and even sex. 

"Oh!" Jasper rasped, her toes curling as Ocean went about giving her clit a long and hard suck. "Stars!" she cried out and dug her fingernails into the dirt ground of the beta kindergarten. Jasper was so close to her climax, she could feel it edging closer and closer. "Don't you dare stop!" 

It was closer than Jasper thought actually, it took her by surprise when she came. Jasper could feel it all throughout her body as she cried out. That pleasurable intense feeling made her cry louder and louder with each passing moment. This, this right here was just what she deserved. She was a hard working warrior of Homeworld and a soon to be mother of stars know how many big ass gemlings. Jasper deserved this pleasure and pampering, how in the galaxy did she go so long without getting the proper reward for her hard work? 

Well, it certainly wasn't going to end anytime soon. Once her orgasm came to end, Ocean immediately curled around the expectant gem and nuzzled her head.

Jasper chuckled lightly and gave Ocean Jasper's head a rub. "Okay, I forgive you." she panted. Ocean gave a happy bark and nuzzled her belly again. Once again Jasper felt the eggs start to press against her bladder again, causing Jasper to pout. "You're doing this o-on purpose on yo- Gah!" she cried out as the familiar trickle of urine dripped down her leg.


End file.
